Hammer Company
by Kamzil118
Summary: Vastano is sent from the Ardennes Campaign and into the future that knows only war. With the knowledge he has about the past, it will help humanity and it's 'allies' survive while he creates enemies from the depth of the warp. At the same time, an old one returns in a form no one expects. Not even Vastano.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I've had this story in my head ever since I got Western Front, but I didn't know how to start the story. Then Ardennes Assault comes up and my problem is solved._

**Chapter 1: Able Company**

**The Ardennes**

"Incoming!" Screamed a paratrooper before he jumped behind a wall of sandbags. Then a mortar shell landed in front of the sandbag wall. He quickly ran up to his company commander as anti-tank guns fired at Brumbars and 50. cal machine guns began to suppress the Volksgrenadiers charging their way. "Vastano, how long do we have to hold the krauts?" He asked while the Paratrooper got out of cover to fire his Thompson.

"Just keep holding the place, we need to make sure the bastards fight for this damn fuel!" He stated while a rocket flew above the two.

"Sir, with all do respect. They're sending the whole fucking army!" Vastano got out of cover to see three Panzerfusiliers armed with G43s open fire on his position followed by a Panzer IV.

"Shit! I need AT support!" Vastano looked back at the AT guns to see them rotate to fire upon the German tank. The three Germans began to open fire on the crew until Vastano took action. "Someone get me the radio man!" A pathfinder with a radio ran up to him as a Paratrooper squad equipped with two M1919s began to cover him. A bullet bounced off of the pathfinder's helmet before he jumped next to Vastano.

"Sir, what do you need?"

"Tell the air boys that I need rocket support."

"Understood, give me a minute." The pathfinder began to dial the radio. "This is Able Company, requesting air support on grid-" Then a bullet got him through the head before he fell to the ground.

"Shit! Where the hell did that come from?" Demanded the paratrooper next to him. Another round came by, but it killed him.

"Sniper!" Yelled one of the AT crew members. "Someone find that fucker!" Vastano ran to a cart that had three riflemen taking cover behind it. While he ran, a bullet flew past him before he looked to his right to see a building with bullets coming at him. He jumped towards them before he witnessed a mortar round destroying the sniper's position.

"Shit I thought I was done for." He said to himself.

**Three Hours Later**

Vastano and his men were walking on the road with a Stuart following him and three squads of paratroopers and two squads of riflemen. After the fighting, Vastano began to lead his men out of the defensive positions to find a way to inflict damage on the German's supply lines. He looked around to see that a snowstorm was coming, so he and his men took refuge at a town that had been held by a 50. Cal team and an AT gun crew. There was also a riflemen squad that was scavenging Panzerschrecks from the Germans. Even though he was glad to see friendly faces, they told him that the town had Germans coming in and out. Luckily, they hid on the edge of town that nobody expected them to be.

Vastano stepped into the barn and dropped his equipment on the side as he fell into a pile of hay. "Damn, I haven't gotten any rest since last night." He said to himself before seeing the rest of his men. "Alright guys, there is a storm brewing up so we got to lay low as it passes over." His men acknowledged him as he rested his head onto the hay to sleep. They all found their spots while the Stuart crew began their maintenance. The riflemen gave a few Panzerschrecks to the paratroopers if they were ever going to get in trouble with armor later on. Vastano couldn't sleep so he got up and walked outside the barn as the snowstorm began. Seeing the weather like this forced him to return and be the last person to close the barn doors. Within moments, the barn was quiet and sound asleep. The AT gun crew slept near their gun that had it pointed at a window that had a view of the town.

During this snowstorm Vastano and the rest of his men had little knowledge of the fate that would soon come.

**Lorn V**

General Sturnn began to order his guardsmen to protect the Titan's crew at all costs, even with their lives. However, he would have to go through an army of Chaos if he was going to get them to safety. Then he would have to backstab the Eldar once he gets to safety, the lives of his men were worth more than the lives of the aliens. The Imperial Guard began to move out, but the General's trusted commissar began to inform him. "General, I have intercepted unknown vox transmissions."

"Play them. If it's information, I will use it to my advantage." The commissar brought the vox operator and began to play the recording. General Sturnn could hear the sounds of gunfire, but then a voice came in.

"This is Vastano of Able Company, requesting assistance! Any units that hear this transmission please respond! I say again, we need assistance! Oh, shit!" Then the transmission ended there.

"Commissar, do you know anything about this 'Able Company?'"

"No sir, not at all. This is the first time I have ever heard of such a group."

"Send a detachment to see if this company is of any use to us."

"Understood." Then he began to order guardsmen around. "Alright, move you maggots. We have a company to search for.

**In a forest**

A four-man squad of Eldar rangers were stationed by the order of Farseer Taldeer to inform her of anything coming their way. They were on an edge of a forest while it was in a middle of a storm. Oddly enough, the storm calmed down just as it came. Then one thing that stood out from the rest of the environment was a barn in the middle of nowhere. "Wait, I do not remember a building being there." Stated a female ranger.

"Are you sure?" Asked another.

"Yes, I am. That building should be harmed by the fallen humans than be left alone."

"If that is the case, we must investigate."

"Understood." Then a Ranger began to alert them.

"Fallen humans, they're coming towards the building."

"Stay out of sight." They watched a squad of cultists walk all the way towards the barn and began to scream the name of their blood god out loud. They watched them as they came closer. Then when they were close enough, windows and doors were opened and gunfire was exchanged. However, those that were in the barn showed their uniforms. Unlike the cultists, they didn't wear any armor, but they wore brown uniforms while others wore green uniforms. Their helmets matched the color and they didn't have that discipline of the Imperial Guard. 'Were they people who didn't work for the Imperium' questioned the ranger. Soon she heard distance sounds of the Fallen humans converging on their positions.

**The Barn**

Vastano and his men looked at the work his paratroopers made out of the cultists. He walked out of the barn to see that they didn't wear any German uniform, but instead, some kind of strange markings that most wore. "Who the hell are these guys?" Questioned Vastano, but he heard familiar noises of vehicles in the distance. "Guys, hold the barn. I think we got company!" Soon the company commander and the rest of the men began to check their weapons while few of the riflemen began to keep a lookout for any movement. When everyone was ready, the barn shutters and doors were closed.

"Sir, I got movement."

"Where?"

"Here, see that red colored tank." Pointed out a rifleman. "It's not hard to see."

"Do you know which direction it's going?"

"No sir." Vastano pulled out his binoculars and began to get a closer look at the tank.

"What the hell? I have never seen a Kraut tank look like that before." Stated the Airborne commander. Then he saw multiple silhouettes along with three more tanks moving up. When the figures were in range, he saw more the same kind of guys that his men killed earlier. "Someone get that .50 and the AT gun here. Someone found our position!" Quickly, the crew began to place the gun in the direction of the tanks while the .50 earned a window that had full view of the strangers that were coming their way. Then he heard a roar that frightened the men and Vastano himself, but he was a paratrooper and he knew that being scared shitless was part of the job. "Alright boys, once they are in range, open fire." Then he went over to the AT gun crew. "Do you guys have those things in range."

"Yes, sir. All you have to do is fire."

"Blood for the blood!" Screamed the strangers. Vastano raised his M1 Carbine and aimed it at the direction of the strangers.

"Everyone, fire when I do." Commanded Vastano. He aimed his sights clearly on one of the men that had some kind of sword in his hand while he had a handgun in the other. He pulled the trigger and soon, everyone began to open fire on the strangers. "Alright, someone give me a radio! We are going to need plenty of support if we are going to survive.

**The Eldar Camp**

Farseer Taldeer was meditating before a female ranger could interrupt her meditation. "What is it?" Asked the Farseer.

"Farseer, I have a report from the eastern forest."

"What of it?"

"A building appeared out of nowhere and-"

"A building? Are you sure that you are in your controlled mind?"

"Yes, a building appeared as I and the rest of my squad was on patrol. A group of fallen humans came up to investigate, but they were quickly killed when I saw the openings."

"What is it that shocked you?"

"They were human."

"Did they look Imperial?"

"No, not at all. They wore a different uniform than the others."

"Observe them until I consider a decision." The ranger left while the Farseer thought to herself. She had a recent dream of a human barn in a middle of a snowstorm and she felt like that was connected to the situation at hand. However, she needed evidence if she wanted to confirm that the dream was true.

**Back at the Barn**

"Overshot!" Yelled one of the crewmembers of the AT crew. The armor piercing round flew past the turret of one of the Chaos Predators. While the crew was concentrating on killing the tanks, the paratroopers and the riflemen were having a difficult time killing an enemy that wanted to die.

"Blood for the Blood god!" Screamed one of the cultists as he charged with a chainsword in one hand with a bolter in the other. However, his charge was short-lived when the .50 Cal rounds tore through his body. Three more followed the fate of their comrade while the riflemen were picking off any stragglers. The Airborne Paratroopers began to provid volley fire with their M1 Carbines while those equipped with M1919s assisted the .50 cal crew.

"Shit, where is our support!?" Demanded one of the riflemen.

"I don't know, all I'm getting is static. I think we're on our own." Stated Vastano. "How many tanks did we manage to kill?" He asked one of the gun crew members.

"I hardly left a dent in those damn tanks. We need a bigger gun." One of the Predators decided that it was good enough to waste the ammunition on the barn. The bolter guns began to fire from the sides of the tanks while the turret began to fire HE shells at the barn. "Shit! Rotate that gun and kill that fucker." The crew picked up the gun and rotated the direction at the tank while few of the bolter rounds exploded around few of the riflemen. When the gun was laid down Vastano began to give the orders.

"If you guys have to, use the fucking bombshells." The crew loaded their rounds and began to fire at the Predator. The SABOT round was loaded while and soon, the shell was fired. Unlike the regular shells these would cause a bright light when fired. The shell flew across the way and failed to penetrate the front. "Did that shell bounce off?" Questioned Vastano while he was shocked to see that this tank was able to handle the SABOT rounds.

"Alright, shoot the fucking silts." Stated one of the riflemen. The gunner for the AT gun began to aim the barrel towards one of the silts and yelled.

"FIRE!" Another SABOT round flew across the way and began to dig through the small crevice of the tank. While another wave of cultists charged, the Predator stopped for a moment. In that mere moment, Vastano and the gun crew were watching that tank carefully. Then the hatch came open and a sprout of fire came out of turret. The crew cheered in that moment and began to aim it at the other Predator tanks. However, due to the time wasted on killing one of the Predators. The others were in range. Bolters began flying towards the barn, killing the riflemen and Paratroopers that were in the vicinity of the rounds.

One SABOT round lit up one of the tanks.

A shot returned, killing a squad of Paratroopers.

Another SABOT round destroyed another tank when they saw the turret break away from the turret.

A second cannon shot came and killed the machine gun crew.

"Load the next one! Load the next one!" Screamed Vastano while the cultists began to charge the barn. Then the two side exchanged fire. The Predator began to drive close enough to receive fire from the infantry hand-held weapons. One of the riflemen pulled out a Panzershreck and fired a rocket at the tank, but it bounced the rocket off. The turret was turned to see him and the cannon fired, turning him into pink mist. The gunner was about to give the command to the rest of the AT crew, but cultist armed with an autogun surprised them. He began to go full auto on them killing them all before they even reacted to him. Vastano fired his M1 Carbine at the man, using all of his rounds in killing him before he died laughing. Knowing that the AT crew was gone, it was up to him while a cultist began to kill a rifleman with a chainsword. He ran up to the gun and aimed it at the silt. He fired while the another cultist jumped him. However, he was unaware that he would be killed in that mere moment. As the Predator lit up in flames, a chainsword was coming down on him to behead the company commander. Then one of the Paratroopers began to unload his Thompson into the cultist before Vastano took notice. There were only five men left. Vastano, a paratrooper, and three riflemen. They began to fall back into a corner of the barn while they began to gun down anyone that charged them. A cultist tore down a door with his sword before getting killed by rounds from the M1 Garands.

A rifleman was reloading his rifle until an autogun from a cultist killed him. Another rifleman was gunned down while his best friend tried to help him before he followed his fate. Vastano and the Paratrooper were killing cultists left and right, but when they had to reload more came than ever. Vastano threw his carbine at one of the cultists while he pulled out his M1911 while the paratrooper loaded his Thompson. When he finished a stray round killed him before Vastano picked up the sub-machine gun. Since he was the only one, the cultists began to close in one his position. Then red lights appeared out of nowhere and tore through the flesh of the cultists. Those the survived began to flee in terror while Vastano cautiously walked out of the barn, but he felt the cold barrel be aimed at his head.

"Who are you?" Asked a voice.

"Name's Vastno." Stated the company commander.

"Were you the one that requested assistance on the vox channel?"

"Yeah, that was me." The barrel was lifted away from his head and he felt relieved that he wasn't going to die. He turned to see a man wearing a coat of some sort while there was at least a platoon size group of men wearing green armor armed with some sort of gun that he had no knowledge of. "Who are you guys?" Asked Vastano.

"Don't you know who we are boy?" Asked the man in the coat who also wore a fancy hat. "We are the Imperial Guard, the hammer of the Emperor." Vastano made a stupid look at the man and he sighed in disbelief.

"How in the name of the Emperor do you not know about the Imperial Guard? The next thing you are going to tell me is that you don't know what the Imperium is."

"The Imperium?"

"Wait, you must be from a lost colony. If you are, I want to know why you are on a planet controlled by heretics?"

"Colony, heretics? What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Do not talk to me boy." The guardsmen began to look around in the barn and one of them began to inform him.

"Sir, I found weapons here!" Yelled one of the guardsmen. The commissar decided to ignore the paratrooper to check in side while Vastano followed. "What is this place?" He asked. Vastano returned to see the bodies of both his men and the cultists laying on the ground while some were mutilated by the explosions of the tanks. "I asked you a question."

"This was a barn. Me and the rest of my men were holding up here when a snowstorm came. Then these fuckers came and killed the rest of my men." He said pointing to the dead cultist bodies along with the predator tanks. The commissar went down on one knee to inspect a paratrooper to see his soulless eyes stare. Then he looked to see the dead tanks off in the distance.

"How were you able to hold out against chaos tanks?" Vastano pointed to the AT gun.

"We killed them with that. It's an AT gun."

"What did you do kill them? You can't simply kill a tank made out of adamantium."

"We shot at the silts."

"The tank openings?"

"Yeah, it was the only effective place to kill the damn things. We had to use Sabot rounds to do it."

"Where are you from boy?"

"Sir, I would like to know where am I. I'm clueless, I was just in the Ardennes a few days ago with my men and now I'm alone in a place I don't recognize."

"My boy, we are on Lorn V. A planet controlled by the forces of chaos, also the men you just killed."

"I'm on a different planet?"

"Where are you from exactly?"

"Well I was in Europe fighting the Germans on a planet called Earth."

"Europe, that sounds like a place from Holy Terra."

"Holy Terra? What is that place?"

"If you do not know, I will explain. That is the birthplace of humanity."

"That has to be Earth, I know that it is. What year is it?"

"Well the Imperial calendar shows that you are in the 40th Millennium. Why, is it important?"

"I am in the fucking future. How the hell did I get here in the fucking first place?" He began to rant to himself as guardsmen surrounded the man.

"Did you have a ship that went through the warp?"

"Hell no, I was not on any fucking ship. I was in a barn minding my own business until my ass gets thrown in the future."

"What year are you from?"

"1944."

"By the Emperor, I think I met a person from the past." Then sounds of artillery could be heard in the distance. "Vox operator, inform command that we found them and tell them we are bringing them back."

"Understood." Stated the vox operator.

"We must leave. If there are cultists here, I must order an artillery strike on this area to prevent any flanks."

"If we are going to leave, you are going to need the weapons." Commented Vastano.

"You mean your primitive weapons. I would rather die than have those pieces of junk be brought to the general."

"Yet, my primitive weapon was able to take on some sort of advanced tank."

"Good point." Then the commissar began to order his men to gather the weapons that were left behind by the dead men while Vastano began to take the dog tags of his men. "What are you doing?"

"Taking the dog tags of my men. I don't want to leave their names behind."

"Be quick, I just ordered an artillery strike on a nearby position." Soon, the guardsmen began to pull the At gun while the others grabbed the guns from the dead US Army personnel. Vastano hated to do it, but he began to loot the bodies for ammunition. When they began to set off, he made a small prayer to the men that had died to hold that barn. A memory that will never leave his mind. Soon the artillery shells began to rain death on the area. Decimating the landscape itself.

**Back in the Forest**

The female Eldar ranger looked through the scope of her rifle to see a human be threatened by a commissar, but she watched and saw how they talked to one another. They didn't seem to care about the difference in their uniforms then she made a small laugh at how the strange human in the different uniform was yelling out to himself. "Stupid primitives." Then they began to talk some more before they left, taking away strange weapons that this human had with him. She had to inform the Farseer.

_Author's Note: So what do you guys think about this crossover. I've been trying to get this out of my head for a while. Also, I wonder if SABOT rounds do get through silts with armor made out of Adamantium._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: To be honest, I expected a large group of Black Templars armed to the teeth ready to kill this story. Instead I find that you guys like the concept. However, if you guys have a pet peeve about the canon and how I ignore it sometimes. Please forgive me for such actions, my mind is more concentrated on the story than the actual facts pertaining to the universe._

**Chapter 2: Similar Situations**

**Near the Titan's Position**

General Sturnn and his forces stood on a hill that had line of sight of the defensive wall the Imperial Guard had created and then Brother Varnus stood next to him. "General Sturnn, I thank you for bringing our crew this far."

"Do not thank me yet, there are still forces of chaos and orks between us and the Titan."

"I understand." Then Sturnn heard the crushing of snow behind him. The two turned to see a commissar with a young man in an unidentified uniform.

"Ah, you are back. How was the search?"

"General, I found the man who requested assistance."

"You must be this Vastano." The young man spoke while he came forward to give out his hand.

"Yes sir, my name is Johnny Vastano, Airborne." The General politely shook his hand before the two released their grip. Sturnn took a look behind the company commander to see no one else.

"I thought there was more of you?" Asked Sturnn.

"I'm what's left of them."

"I will ask many questions, but this is not the time. We must get to the titan before our Eldar 'allies' do."

"What's going on?"

"We are trying to get the titan's weapons functional, but the crew was shot down and now we must fight our way to get to the titan." Then Vastano looked to see the chaos forces.

"So we are going through that."

"We are, you are not. I need to investigate if you are someone to be trusted, luckily there is an opening to a command bunker not to far from here. Go there and meet us at the gate. We will arrive shortly."

"Okay, but I'm not leaving unless my equipment is coming too."

"Commissar, what is he talking about?"

"General, this man has some sort of anti-tank weapon that could provide us a useful weapon to the guard's arsenal." Stated the Commissar.

"How useful is it?"

"When we arrived, we found destroyed chaos armor not far from this man's position. Even though it is primitive, the concept of the weapon seems effective."

"Primitive? What are you talking about?"

"Sir, this man is from the past."

"Impossible, that can't be true. If he is from the past then find his ship."

"I asked him if he had a ship and he told me that no such thing has ever existed for him. He has also told me he was fighting on Holy Terra, in the year 1944." Brother Varnus began to make a comment.

"He must be from the age of strife."

"Age of strife?" Asked Vastano.

"The age where warpstorms bring humanity to a dark age." Vastano noticed the space marine and he didn't want to insult the man who had a gun the size of a bazooka.

"With all due respect sir, I don't think there were warpstorms in my time. If there were, I would relate to that."

"Then you must be from an older age. This is an issue that interests me."

"We have talked long enough." Stated Sturnn. "We must continue on." The group began to go ahead as Vastano and a few other guardsmen were carrying the equipment of the U.S. Army. He received looks while he heard the sounds of fighting in the direction of the general.

"Shit, I hate to be those guys." He said to himself while he lead the group to the gate. Soon, the screams began to remind him of the Ardennes. He noticed guardsmen running back and forth relaying information, going into their defensive positions, or providing artillery support for the group entering the lines. A guardswoman was on guard and the paratrooper began to ask directions. "Ma'am, where is the gate?" The woman took notice of the man, she was a blonde girl with blue eyes. Vastano had to admit, she looked pretty.

"Who are you?" She asked in a cold voice.

"I'm working with your general, don't shoot me. He wants me at the gate." The woman pointed at the gate before Vastano left with the rest of the guardsmen. As they walked down a path, one of them began to complain.

"How far do we have to carry this piece of junk?" Vastano began to reply.

"Don't ask and you'll get it there before you know it."

"Easy for you to say, you don't know what's it like to carry this damn thing."

"Just shut up and keep pulling." When they arrived, Vastano was amazed by the sight of the gate, it was so enormous that it could fit a few tanks in and out. "We're here, get that gun behind that gate, I want it to have a full field of fire." The guardsmen pulled the AT gun back and laid it down before they began to relax. Vastano unlocked his canteen and began to drink some cold water down his mouth, feeling his through hydrate. He returned it to his belt and began to scan the area for this general that wanted to ask him 'questions.' His mind became lazy, until he saw something move in the far distance while he heard screams of guardsmen in the back. Vastano grabbed the Thompson and strapped the M1919 on his back before he begun to investigate. He slowly crept in ditches and craters while avoided areas that contained water in them. He saw bodies of guardsmen lay on the ground while he kept his mind alert.

**The Eldar Lines**

The female ranger scouted ahead of the Eldar troops by the command of Farseer Taldeer. Her mission was to find a path that had the least amount of guardsmen protecting the area while the path wouldn't be molested by the fallen humans and the orks. At this point, she seemed like it was going well and then she saw him. A human who looked like the ones that held the barn. 'What is he doing here?' She asked within her mind. Even though he was not a guardsman, she had to follow her orders. Kill anyone that is in her way. She raised her rifle and aimed it at the young man. Pity, he seemed interesting. Then a stray ork boy was behind him. The man began to raise his weapon and fired in short bursts at the ork; however, he knew that it wouldn't do him any good. Then he took off a weapon that he strapped to himself and began to fire from the hip. As with the other weapon, he fired in short bursts, but they were longer than she expected. The ork was closing the distance and was ready to use his 'choppa,' but then she saw the human pull out a grenade out of his belt and charged the ork. Admirable, but futile nonetheless. What surprised her was that he wasn't charging without thinking, he tackled the ork and threw the grenade down the ork's mouth. The ork ignored the human and tried to punch his stomach to spit it back out. As for the human, he grabbed his weapons and began to run away from the scene. Then the ork exploded before he jumped to the ground. In that mere moment, she desired to kill the man. However, she had this odd feeling about pulling the trigger. It felt like it wasn't right at all to kill him. She decided to let him go since he did something that did amuse her. She began to use her cloak and began to walk away to inform the Farseer.

When the Eldar ranger met the Farseer, she bowed her head in respect. "Farseer, I have found a path that we could use."

"Are you sure, Laeleth?"

"I am sure Farseer, it is not molested by the humans or our enemies."

"Good, send everyone through there. We must get there before the humans."

"Understood, I will go ahead and report any changes."

**The Gate**

Vastano returned to the group after his first encounter with the orks. "Shit, I am happy I am back here." He stated out loud.

"What happened?" Asked one of the guardsmen.

"I fought some sort of green fucker."

"You mean an ork?"

"Yeah, I just charged the fucker and threw a grenade into his mouth."

"You threw a grenade down his mouth."

"Why not, seemed like a good idea at the time."

"You are crazy." 

"After all the shit I have been through, that's an understatement."

"You haven't seen shit, trust me kid." Soon they heard gunfire not too far from the gate.

"Shit, someone man the AT gun." Two of the guardsmen stood behind the gun shield trying to figure out how to use it. Then Vastano came to help them out. "Look this is how you guys use it." Within those few minutes he began to teach them how to use the gun and they seemed like they got the concept. "You got the idea." The two nodded in confirmation. Before the paratrooper company commander left them, he gave them a piece of advice. "Also, shoot for the silts." He walked out to the outskirts of the gate and saw the Imperial forces running towards the gate under fire. Then he saw a group of humanoid warriors running to the gate as if they were competing to get there. Behind the Imperial forces was the chaos tanks that he encountered before. "Shit, do you guys have eyes on those tanks?" He asked the gun crew.

"Yes, what do you want us to do?"

"Take out those tanks! That's the least we can do for the general." Then a guardsman began to set up the .50 Cal as the Eldar were coming their way.

"What are you doing?"

"Sir, it's the Eldar. I don't think we can trust them."

"I thought they were your allies."

"They are just temporary allies. All they do is manipulate those to fight their conflicts." Vastano took a look and saw the Eldar running while they were being followed by orks and Chaos space marines. They tried to fight them off while they came towards the gate. The Imperials on the other hand were having an easier time since they were supported by the Ultramarines.

"You know what, fuck it!" He said to himself. "Cover me I'm getting those people through the fucking gate."

"Sir, if you do. I will have to shoot you." Vastano didn't care, he charged in head first with the M1919 and started to provide suppressing fire upon the Chao Space Marines. As the Eldar began to notice his presence they began to press forward. When the first parts of their forces met Vastano, they gave him strange looks before they continued on. At the same time General Sturnn arrived at the gate along with the Eldar. Sturnn and Brother Varnus began to raise their weapons at the Farseer and her retinue.

"Why are you here?"

"I must get the soulstone ready if the Necrons awake from their slumber." Stated Farseer Taldeer. Then Vastano returned to the entrance of the gate after he fired bursts of the M1919 at the coming orks and cultists.

"You! You allowed them to get his far!" The General became furious at Vastano's actions.

"You said that they were your allies."

"Yes, but what made you think that they deserved to live?" Then Vastano fired another burst before talking once more.

"Look, I don't know what pissed you off, but now is not the time."

"I must agree with the wise decision from this human." Stated Farseer Taldeer.

"General, we must move on. The titan's crew is almost there. I will not have them delayed by talk." Stated Brother Varnus and then General Sturnn began to sigh.

"Let's close this gate." Soon the guardsmen and the Eldar began to fire from their rear. When the last person made the last step into the gate. The the shield appeared and the orks made attempts to break it with small arms fire before they took off.

**The Imperial Guard/Eldar Camp**

A command bunker was recently built as the Imperial forces and the Eldar were resting for the next battle that would soon come. However, Sturnn began to interrogate Vastano for his actions during this time. "Young man, do you have no idea what kind of manipulative race you have brought with us?" Asked Sturnn.

"Why are you getting pissed at me? I'm just doing shit that I believed was right."

"No that was wrong, you should have let them die."

"Then what's the point of allies if you guys are not going to help them out." 

"Because they are different from us. They do not believe in the light of the Emperor." Then Farseer Taldeer and entered the conversation.

"General, why are you placing your anger over this human of yours."

"Because he allowed you to live. I have known the Eldar long enough to know that when they have alliances, they will always be the first to stab their allies in the back."

"That is not true, it is always you primitive humans that shoot at our kind first."

"That's because your race cannot be trusted."

"Uh, guys. I'm standing right here." Stated Vastano before he received glares from the general and the Farseer. "So let me get this straight, you guys really hate each other, but decided to become allies for what kind of reason?"

"Human, there is an enemy that sleeps in the ground of this world. A great enemy of the Eldar, one that isn't a threat to my kind, but to all life. If the Necrons awake we must be there to stop them. Do you understand?" Then Vastano looked at the general.

"With all due respect, why do you want to kill the people that is really more of a benefit than a liability?"

"Because they are not human." Then the company commander rolled his eyes.

"Why does this remind me of my time?" He asked himself.

"Your time?" Asked the Farseer. "What are you talking about?" General Sturnn sighed.

"This young man in front of us is from the past. A time that goes all the way back before the rise of the Emperor."

"General, are you joking?" Asked the Farseer.

"If it was, I wouldn't be mad."

"So what are you going to do with him?"

"That is not my say. The Imperial Guard might be the best for the man if he is going to live or he could die if he helps your kind out."

"Hey guys, I'm still here." Commented Vastano.

"Human, if you say you were from another time. Why are you here?" Asked Taldeer.

"Hell if I know. All I remember was fighting krauts and now I'm shooting at guys who have a fetish for spikes."

"Strange?" Then she looked to the general. "General Sturnn, we must prepare. The fate that binds all of us is coming." Then she left the room before Sturnn looked at the paratrooper commander.

"I don't know if I will have to shoot you for helping the Eldar or kill you later after they all die in combat."

"What do you guys have against these guys?" Asked Vastano. "They don't seem like they want to cause harm."

"There is a saying that all mutants, heretics, and xenos must die. That is the way of the Imperium. Do not let their deceptive minds convince you."

"Sir, I am a paratrooper. I know a little more about deception than you think. If this 'Farseer' is going to convince me, it's going to take a while." Sturnn paused for a moment.

"If what you say is true, then you can leave. However, if you do this for the Eldar I will kill you."

"Sir, I have had better threats. I've fought in a place called Bastogne. The enemy surrounded our guys while we held out for weeks. Then they demanded for us to surrender after all the casualties we took. Do you know how we responded?"

"No, but do tell me."

"We told them, Nuts." Then Vastano left the General to himself. The company commander decided to take a look at the camp to see that the guardsmen wanted to stay away from Eldar as they did as well. He passed through the camp to see two lines of people getting their meals. One line was human while the other line was the Eldar. The humans reminded him of the days back in boot camp where he me Captain Jackson, the man that helped straighten him out. Sadly it also reminded Vastano of the moment he lost that man during the first few hours of the assault. In the other line, he saw the Eldar line up to grab small amounts of food from the Eldar cook who displayed the artistic form of the food when compared to the excess food of the 'chow' the guardsmen were eating. Then his stomach growled during this moment. "Shit, I haven't eaten yet." He said to himself. Then he decided to make a line of his own that went between the two lines. He received looks from both sides before he got to the front. He decided to have some of the human food first, but he wanted something small that would satisfy his hunger. Then he asked the Eldar cook. "Excuse me, but what do you have?" The cooked gave a strange look at him before one of the Eldar in line decided to speak their Eldar tongue to the rest of the others who started to laugh. The cook gave him sort of plate that had salad under a perfect circle of sliced apples, pears, and oranges. "Thank you." He said nodding to the Eldar before he went over to human cook. The Eldar cook was actually surprised that this human gave some sort of respect. The human cook was a fat man with a white kitchen apron that was giving out bowls of meat sauce that came from various creatures. The man gave a bowl before Vastano walked away to a spot that had full view of the Eldar groups and the guardsmen. He pulled out his mess tray that was standard issued to the guys like hims and began to pour his meat in a part of on tray before he got his sporke (Combination of a spoon and fork) out and ate in silence. His weapon was laid next to him as he ate. He placed a plate next to his weapon while he tasted the meat. Unlike the fruits it was warm. For some odd reason he felt like he was watched and then he turned his head to the direction that he felt the eyes were coming from. Then he saw an Eldar stand in front of him, wearing a cloak and some kind of sniper rifle. They way he looked at the body armor along with the Eldar's feminine behavior made him realize that it was woman.

"What brings you here human?" She asked Vastano before he got a spoonful of meat sauce in his mouth. Then he spoke after he got the spoon down his mouth.

"To eat." He grabbed an apple slice and ate it slowly.

"You don't eat with the rest of your kind?" Then Vastano stopped eating and swallowed the fruit.

"Why are you bothering me and my meal?" The woman did not respond and he continued to eat as she sat down to watch as well.

"Why did you not go for your human food first? They would have welcomed you." Vastano sighed.

"Could you please stop asking me questions and let me eat?" He asked of the Eldar. When he finished his tray of meat. He began to eat the fruit one-by-one until it was gone. Then he ate the salad leaves until there was only the plate itself. Vastano looked to see that she was still there. He saw some sort of runes on her armor. Although he wanted to ask questions, he felt like he should just watch in silence.

_Author's Note: For those that still wonder why the silts, I have my reasoning. You see, the silt is where the driver and assistant driver are located. To hit the driver is to kill him and force one of the tank members to change seats, decreasing the crews effectiveness. Another thing to take notice is that the fuel and tank ammunition shells are directly behind those two. To aim for those spots are critical when you have an anti-tank gun against a tank. I know that the predator tank is made out of adamantium, but I'll just say that those were lucky shots that the crew had. For those who want to know about sabot rounds, I'll tell you. Sabot rounds were created by the British, but the rounds were given to the anti-tank guns used by the U.S. They came in two calibers 75mm and 57mm. The AT gun I using in the first chapter was called Ordnance QF 6-pounder cwt, but when the U.S. adopted the anti-tank gun it went under the designation of the 57mm Gun M1. At first it only had AP rounds, but HEs were given to the U.S. after Normandy. Since they didn't have any APDS rounds made in the U.S., the British supplied them with their stockpiles. Sabot rounds have reduced aerodynamic drag when compared to the APCR. With a higher initial velocity and reduced drag, the shell will have high terminal velocity impact. At the same time, reduces flight time and increases accuracy. **RandomReader** I solved that question of accuracy. Now for the chaos Space Marine factor, I don't think they can deal with that much impact and velocity going through them. I know that they are beyond human, but you got to look at this factor it's bigger than a bolter round and the force is large. Then there is a factor that it could go miss and hit the engine, ammo, or fuel. Now for the silts, you could easily see them from a certain amount of distance. From this point on, I will not discuss about this issue. I just wanted to see two Relic Games come together._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Alright, I have been thinking about this chapter and I thank **Amir-015** for giving me an idea indirectly. Those who do know this, you will be in for a treat. For those who don't get it, just read it._

**Chapter 3: The RNG God**

**Not far from the Imperial Guard/Eldar Camp**

General Sturnn and Farseer Taldeer met to see what both factions could do to fight against the inevitable enemy also known as the Necrons. However, the two argued about the solution pertaining to killing the Necrons.

As for Vastano, he thought he could help out the forces by doing something that was understandable, scouting. The paratrooper tread his feet slowly in the snow as he scanned the area for any 'hostiles' that might find him. Although he was alone, he was equipped with a lascarbine that he found to be useful. It was a weapon fit for a paratrooper, lightweight, and hardly any recoil. However, he missed the old weapons he was used to. However, he knew he had to adapt to the times. After all, the Germans did have soldiers equipped with assault rifles. He came across a tree line to see a frozen lake while on the other side, he could see smoke along with loud engines running. Either the enemy had a large plan or they were just unaware that they could bring attention to themselves.

Crack.

Vastano quickly turned behind his back to see where this noise came from, but as he scanned the area. He had a familiar feeling that he had when he was up against the Germans, someone was watching him. He tightened his grip on the lascarbine, waving it around to see any stranger dare to come out at him. However, a cold wind came in. In that moment he saw a cloaked stranger armed with a sniper rifle, hiding behind one of the trees. Vastano squinted his eyes closely, only to recognize the armor. "Alright, come out. I know you are there." Demanded Vastano. The figure stepped out of the spot and began to come closer. Then he recognized who it was. "Okay, what are you doing here?" He asked. The female spoke.

"That's a question I would like to know, mon-keigh."

"Look, I'm doing some reconnaissance. So can you kindly fuck off." This agitated the female a bit.

"How dare you speak to me in such a manner? I am an Eldar, you should show some respect to a member of a race who is much better than you."

"Look, I don't give a fuck about who you are? It's none of my business. Although I don't know what an Eldar looks like, I don't care and it's none of my fucking business. So if you want this respect from me, go find someone else." The female ranger was about to speak, but the engines from the other side was getting louder than before. Vastano turned to see the location. Then he heard an chant from the distance. "What the fuck?"

"The orks are preparing for war."

"Okay, go tell the brass that an attack is coming. Okay."

"You dare to order me around."

"It's the most logical solution since we are about to have an attack on our hands."

"No, I am not going to listen to you."

"Look ma'am, I'm trying to do some simple recon and you happen to be in the way of things."

"In the way of things? You shouldn't be away from the camp unless you are going to follow those fools of disorder." In some way, it reminded Vastano of his men.

"Don't even say I'm going to join those bastards. They killed my men and I want payback, the Paratrooper way. The best I can do is scout the enemy."

"Pathetic little human, you think you can exact vengeance among this new enemy of yours. You are nothing, but a coward. You think you have the strength to unleash a fury among your foe."

"Are you challenging me? Cause I'll do it." A small smirk came under the ranger's mask.

"Then prove to me that you can cause such destruction." Vastano smiled back.

"Okay, but you are going to have to watch me raise hell." Then Vastano walked on the frozen lake while the ranger thought about any of the consequences of her actions. Then again it was a human, she could watch him charge into a horrible death like the rest of his kind.

**Loota Camp**

The orks and the forces of Chaos confronted one-another about how they should kill the enemy. Little did they know that Vastano and the Eldar Ranger were around watching the events unfold. "Humie, what makes you think that you can just tell us what to do? You ain't even an ork." Stated the warboss. Then the Chaos Lord spoke back.

"You must realize that we are more beneficial to you than anyone else. The Imperials and the Eldar are allied together. If we continue our attack together, they will all die." As the two leaders spoke, Vastano was going to do an insane option that would make a Ranger from Fox company jealous, stealing a tank. However, Vastano was careful in his decision since he wanted a tank that could dish out the most damage, but had the armor to survive. These tanks that he saw were makeshift tanks that even he considered terrible, but they were possibly better than those Shermans that the Army uses. Then he found himself a Loot'd Leman Russ tank that was finished from it's 'maintenance.'

. . .

Off in the distance, Laeleth sat on a hill and watched the two forces engage in their 'talks' while she watched the strange human who dared the impossible. She looked through her sniper scope and saw the human sneaking around the camp as if he was picking a tank that would last long. Then he ran up to a Leman Russ tank that the orks must have taken from the Imperials. She watched him close the hatch before an ork came up to the tank. Then the ork talked as if there was an actual ork inside. For some odd reason, the ork didn't seem to care at the moment. The tank began to drive forward and follow the ork to somewhere that was out of her range. 'Damn that human' She thought to herself. 'He must have asked for his death wish if he was going to enter a camp full of chaos forces and orks.

Then she felt the presence of being watched, then she grabbed her shuriken pistol and turned to see a cultist charge at her. She fired her weapon without hesitation.

. . .

Vastano was sweating inside the driver seat. He was still trying to figure out how to drive the damn tank that these people used. Now he has to drive the tank to where this ork was going. Until they both heard a loud scream off in the distance. Then he noticed a squad of orks passing the one leading him. "Oi, lets go check dat out!" They stated, then eyes turned towards the tank. "Hey mekboy, get da tank too." Now he had to follow these guys to god knows where. As he drove forward to where they wanted him to drive, he found the Eldar Ranger killing an ork with her sniper rifle.

Vastano began to go into the turret to see what he could do before she could get overwhelmed by the orks. However, he couldn't read the damn language written on the tank. "You know what, fuck it!" He said. He aimed the turret on the backs of the ork shoota boyz, who were unaware of the barrel aimed at them. Vastano thought one lever was to fire, but it raised the gun at the ranger. "Shit."

"Oi, what's da tank doing. Shoot da pointy gitz!" He returned the cannon back on the orks, his surprise was now gone. Then he saw a giant red sign saying, FIRE. It pointed towards the lever that was next to the gun. Vastano facepalmed for a moment before pulling it. The gun fired a large shell at the group of orks and when the paratrooper looked to see through the slits, he saw plenty of pink mist in front of him. He quickly remembered about the ranger they were attacking, so he opened the top hatch to see where she was. Vastano was surprised to see her walking up towards the tank.

"Ma'am, you alright." He asked of her.

"Human, you idiot. Don't you know that we are now both in danger."

"What makes you say that?" Then he heard a voice behind him.

"There is a loyalist among our ranks, kill him." Vastano looked behind to see a legion of Khorne Beserkers charging forward.

"Shit, hop on."

"No. I will not." Stated the ranger.

"Look, there is a hundred fuckers coming our way. You are going to get on or I'm leaving you behind." The ranger took the small amount of seconds to choose her answer.

"Where do you want me to be?"

"Do you know how to drive?"

"Yes, this primitive tank is quite easy to use."

"Then get on!" The Ranger climbed into the hatch before Vastano closed it. Seconds later, bolter rounds bounced off the turret. As the ranger slipped into the driver seat, the two had their bodies too close for their comfort. When she got in the driver seat she began to ask.

"Where do you want us to go?"

"Get across the lake and get back to camp."

"Across the lake? Are you mad?"

"Nope, just in my right mind." Then he began to rotate the turret back and he began to load the next tank shell into the cannon. He fired into the first wave of Chaos Space Marines that were attempting to throw a melta bomb onto the tank. However, the shell had turned them into gibed meat. The Leman Russ drove forward across the icy lake, leaving their enemy behind. Vastano took a breather for a moment, but he looked through the slits to see ork tanks chase them. "Shit, keep going. I'm going to be busy." He loaded another round into the cannon and fired it at one of the tanks. The turret exploded while the other tanks fired. Few of the rounds missed or bounced off the tank. Vastano knew that if he missed, there was a chance of them getting his tank. However, he realized that they were on the ice. He began to aim in front of the targets and fired with concentration. The shell broke through the ice and the tank drove into it's watery grave. He repeated the process on the rest of the tanks with a few close calls from the enemy.

When the two reached the other side, they stopped to take a breather. Vastano laid his body back on the armor of the Leman Russ while the Eldar took off her mask to breath clearly. Vastano patted her back, but he took her by surprise. "What are you doing?" She demanded.

"It's a friendly gesture saying that you did a hell of a job. Good driving." The Eldar turned her face to Vastano. In the paratrooper's mind, he saw a woman that made all the women that he had met look like amateurs. She had the features of an angel, with hair dark as night as her eyes displayed experience, but also kindness.

"Your welcome."

"We should head back to the rest of the group."

"I suggest that we leave this primitive machine unless our allies mistake us as enemies."

"Got it, ditch the tank." The two went through the hatch while Vastano kept the area under watch. When they walked back to the camp, Vastano decided to be a gentleman. "Vastano." The two stopped in their tracks since the Eldar was trying understand what he just said.

"What did you say?"

"Name's Vastano."

"Why are you telling me your name?"

"Sorry, it's a human way of introducing themselves to another person. Since I told you my name, I want to know yours."

"Why is it important to you human?"

"Look, I could use someone to talk to and right now, you are the only person at the moment. Now please don't insult me by not telling me your name." She walking before she placed her mask on.

"My name is Laeleth. I am born from the Craftworld of Ulthwe." Vastano continued to follow her action.

"For a foreign name, I find yours to be beautiful." He began to turn his attention back on the path that lead towards the main camp. Unaware to him, Laeleth blushed from his comment.

**The Immaterium**

All of the Dark Gods, including the Emperor, and Cegorach, were having their meeting once more. However, their meeting happened to be in Nurgle's mansion which was surprisingly clean for a filthy god. They all sat a table while Lady Isha placed placed plates full of spaghetti in front of them. "Lady Isha, it's good to see that you can still cook with all those years behind the bars of Nurgle." Commented Slannesh.

"For once I thank you for that comment. No one here seems to appreciate my cooking." The two female gods smiled before the beer could be passed around.

"Your welcome." The gods discussed about the various issues of the galaxy that often lead to loud accusations; however, Tzeentch was hardly getting himself any attention. Possibly part of his master plan that he talks about. Then there was a loud scream.

"TZEENTCH!"

At that very moment, everyone stopped and checked around to see who was the one to get pissed off at the table. They all found out that everyone was at the table, who could be the one to scream the name of Tzeentch. Then Nurgle heard his mansion doors explode open. "Oh, c'mon. I just got that in and cleaned up. Who the hell thinks they can just break my fucking mansion." Someone was marching their way into the dinning room followed by loud thumps. Tzeentch sipped his drink nervously. The stranger entered the room, wearing a helmet that the Emperor could recognize. This man was an American officer from the second world war, but why was he here in the future and how is he in the Warp.

"Okay, which one of you fuckers is Tzeentch?" All the gods and the Emperor pointed their fingers at Tzeentch, who happened to be the closest towards the man. "Alright, thanks." He quickly grabbed Tzeentch by the shoulder and began to drag the god out of the mansion while Tzeentch talked back.

"Hey, hey, hey. You don't have to do this. It's all big and part of my master plan, there is no need to cause trouble over this small matter." Then the soldier smacked him with his helmet before he continued to drag him out. Tzeentch resisted while the rest of the gods followed to see what would happen.

"Shouldn't we be helping him?" Asked Nurgle.

"Nah, that creepy asshole probably deserved it." Replied Khorne.

"Still, we should help him." Khorne sighed.

"Okay." They went outside to see the stranger punch Tzeentch in the face before he let him go.

"Alright, why the fuck did you think it was a good fucking idea to do that? What the hell is wrong with you?" The stranger demanded.

"Hey, it's not my fault. You were always the one trying to ruin my great master plan." Defended Tzeentch.

"That's because it's my fucking job. I'm supposed to fuck up the plans for everybody, but that's not the point. You crossed a long fucking line. I should kick your ass with a goddamn tank you asshole." Then Isha spoke up out of pity for Tzeentch.

"Excuse us, but who are you?" She asked, wanting to know why this strange human was doing here. The man turned to see them.

"Oh, allow me introduce myself." The man began to take his helmet off, revealing an attractive face to Slannesh and Isha. He had black black hair and brown eyes. He bowed in front of the gods and goddesses with his helmet one of the hands. "I am the RNG god. It's nice to see all of you." He got himself back together before he got his helmet back on.

"The RNG god?" They all asked in wonder.

"Yep, that's my name or rather the title. However, call me Jackson." Tzeentch attempted to crawl away before this RNG god snapped his fingers. A warp portal had opened up above Tzeentch and a giant 204 mm round smashed into his position while the gods were shocked at the power of this man. "So, you guys here to stop me."

"Sort of." Commented the Emperor. "We are wondering why a person like you is in the warp." Jackson nodded his head in disappointment.

"Now that is something I can just tell you. You see, I'm not supposed to be here." They were all interested while Tzeentch was in pain. "I'm a god just like every one of you. However, I am far older than all of you combined. Before any questions start coming up, you guys are probably wondering why I'm kicking Tzeentch's ass."

"Yeah, what kind of problem do you have with him?" Asked Khorne. "Just curious."

"Guys, can you please stop this guy. He is trying to get rid of all of you." Stated Tzeentch. This grabbed their attention.

"Wait, you are trying to get-" Slannesh was interrupted by Jackson's reason.

"Okay, before you guys get any ideas about kicking my ass. I will tell you this, it's not going to happen. Not even the Emperor being praised by millions of worlds." This surprised them. "You see, I was just enjoying a view of the battlefield that happens to be in the second world war. However, I thought it would be a good idea to participate in it for a while. After all, I'm immortal and can't die. So I thought it was a good idea. I get to become an officer and get all the army perks. However, there was this kid the U.S. government gave me. He was sent into the army since the court decided that it was a good idea for him to be used as a soldier rather than a criminal. I straightened the guy out, only to find that he was a good kid. Just needed someone to guide him. We go to Europe, yadda, yadda, yadda. D-Day, then I decided to leave the kid to himself since he shouldn't rely on my help. As the RNG god, I thought it would be a good idea to let him decide his own fate for a while." He paused before turning towards Tzeentch. "Then this asshole, decides to throw the kid into this fucked up future where bugs eat planets. What were you thinking? Were you so pissed that I fucked up every piece of your master plan!"

"Yes!" Stated Tzeentch. "Until I met you, you have always made sure that my plan has never worked."

"So why are you here when you can hurt him later?" Asked the Eldar goddess.

"Well ma'am, I just got back from making sure Vastano has some luck with him."

"Is Tzeentch right about his words." She asked.

"Nope, you guys are essentially needed for this fucked up future. I might be around just for a talk or destroying someone's plan once in a while."

"Why are you attacking Tzeentch?"

"This idiot thinks that he can get away with his plans. I will tell you this, no plan survives first contact."

"Is this supposed to be some kind of wisdom to us?" Asked the Emperor.

"Plans will not go as planned. There has to be independent variables that alter it. Another thing about me that all of you guys should know, I don't just fuck up plans. I am also that guy who gives people a small percentage of survival. In this future, I'm always around. It's just that all of you guys don't notice me since you guys are at war with one-another." Then he checked his watch. "Oh, what do you know. I got something to catch." Then he snapped his finger to have a set of smoke shells deploy above him. Everyone coughed when they detonated, but when the gods began to see that he was no longer there.

"I don't know if I should be afraid of this guy?" Commented Nurgle.

"On the bright side, Tzeentch's plan will never succeed because of this guy." Replied Cegorach.

"Good point." When everyone went back into the mansion to finish their business. She noticed a letter on the ground, where Jackson was before he made his act. She opened it and read it. It was meant for her.

_Dear Lady Isha,_

_I have some information that will make the Eldar people squeal in delight when they hear about this. However, it's something that you should only know, nobody else. When I said I was far older than all of the gods there. I really meant it. It's about time I speak about myself. I am an old one, that is why I know everyone of you. Before you try and look for me just to ask questions, such as how could a guy like me become a god. I will tell you this, it's complicated, very complicated. Even if you did find me, I can't tell you. By the way, your cooking is good. I should come over some time later._

_ The old one, Jackson (Don't ask about the name)_

_P.S. You should dress up from time to time. You would look very nice for a goddess trapped by the plague god._

Isha blushed at the last few words. She decided to keep it since he complemented her and that someone actually noticed her. "Isha, get back in the kitchen and make some deserts." Demanded Nurgle. She sighed.

"Give me a minute."

_Author's Note: Well, I decided to bring in a god in the 40K universe. Not just any god, the god that decides the fate of a Vet three squad with only one guy left, running through a hailstorm of bullets and tanks. As for the old one background, it will break away from canon. So don't attack me with heresy kill teams just because I ignore a piece of canon._


End file.
